MAFIA:RULE 1: NEVER FALL IN LOVE
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: *LAST-UPDATE* BUFFY DONATELLA AND ANGELUS CONNALI ARE SWORN ENIEMIES. THEY HAVE A PAST AND ARE BROUGHT TOGETHER AFTER YEARS OF SEPERATION AND STUFF HAPPENS!!!!! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHIG, ALL PROPS GO TO jOSS!!!!! New Ch. is up!!!!! FEEDBACK!!!!!!
1. PASSION OR POSSESSION

Buffy Donatella stepped out of the limo that had driven her to the airport to meet her next business acquaintance. Angelus Connali was of the Connali Family. Buffy's family's rival. She and Angel had been sworn enemies since childhood and they hadn't laid eyes on each other for 6 years. Buffy and Angel attended the same private high school together. Normally, this wouldn't have been allowed but both families had been too stubborn to back down and change either child's school, so they remained. They hated each other. Buffy remembered Angel best for his stunt in fourth grade, when he cut her long golden mane from her head and sent her crying. She had arranged for one of the millions of guys in love with her at school to pay him back for that and since then, it had been war. Both their families were powerful. Each wanted to rein over the other. Buffy was the eldest daughter to her parents and they had no sons so they raised her to lead the family business as a Dona. She was the most respected and most lusted after woman in the world. She ran all the business and handled all threats as her late father had taught her. She moved away from her limo, her black Versache suit accenting her curves perfectly and her long blond mane pulled into a sleek pony tail down her back to hit her bottom. Behind her flowed her sisters Faith and Dawn and cousin Alejandro or Xander as they called him. He was one of her right hands. They stood like a tower of destruction and waited for Angelus to exist his plane. He peered his head out and squinted through his glasses at the bright California sky. Behind him trailed Spike, Gunn and Wesley, all sporting nice suits. Spike carried a brief case and stood next to Angel as he stood in front of Dona Donatella. 

"I see your hair grew back?" He shot out with a grin. She removed her black glasses, piercing his deep brown eyes with her emerald ones. She opened her blood red lips and replied with, "I see the bruises cleared up." He laughed tightly as he admired her beauty. *Damn, too bad she was the enemy.* They all loaded back into the limo with the wind whipping behind them and drove to The Donatella Estate.   
  


"We seem to have a problem, Mr. Connali," she dawned in her Italian accent. "It seems that some of your men have been hitting my people. Why is that?" She asked pacing around the board room table. 

"Well, anything my men may have done was done because they were provoked. You know, a temptress like yourself can provoke a lot out of innocent people, Dona." Buffy rolled her eyes. 

"Is he always this degrading or does it get sweeter?" Faith sighed. 

"You should learn to speak when spoken to, woman!" Angel sneered. 

"And you will respect my sister, PIG!" Buffy gritted. "Everyone out, except Angel." Buffy eyed, going around to her private desk and propping her legs up on her desk. After everyone was out, Angel turned back to her, his expression blank and bored. 

"A bullet for your thought, Mr. Connali?" Buffy ventured. 

"Just wondering what it would take to get between your thighs, Dona." He grinned. 

"Grow up! You have a problem, I suggest you fix it. If not, I'll fix it for you. And you don't want that, Angel. You really don't want that." 

"Don't I? Dona, our familias' have been fighting for the upper hand for years. Centuries. What makes you so sure it was my men? I believe it's time for me to take over, and make you my wife." He grinned, egotistically. Buffy let out a whole hearted laugh. 

"Goodnight, Mr. Connali, if it's war you want, it's war you'll have. I want you and your posse out of my house." She laughed, getting out of her seat and moving to the door. He grabbed her brought her body to his. 

"I've loved you for years, Buffy. You know I have. If this is the only way I can have you, than I'll do what it takes. Whatever happens, happens. I don't care about our families titles, but your loyalty to yours is bringing it to battle. If this is more important than what you know is in your heart, I'll have to make you face it." 

"Don't get hurt when it's not you I choose. Remember that, Angelus?" She sneered. 

****Flash Back**** 

"Angel, we can do this, we can make it work. I don't care about our families, I care about you. I think I love you. I've never felt this way before." Buffy sobbed. 

"I feel the same way, but I owe it to my father to turn my back on this. They have arranged a marriage for me and there's no way they'll counter that for a Donatella. No way. In 4 months I won't be allowed to love you like this." He gritted, holding back tears and held her to his body. 

"Angel, we can leave, run away. Please, you can't do this." She screamed. 

"I have to. Goodbye, Dona." He whispered, kissing her gently on the lips and pulling away. 

******** 

He pulled away, releasing her. "I was young and stupid. I was too caught up in the family to listen to my heart. I wanted you then, and I want you now." 

"Yea, well, my father's death brought about a new Buffy. You see, when you broke my heart when I was 18, my family put it back together, not you. You hear me, my family! I will not let you that close to me ever again. I'm sorry, my heart doesn't work that way anymore. You killed it when you married her!" He growled. "How is Katalina? Angel?" 

"She's dead." He whispered. 

"Oh, sorry, probably forgot to get that message from my secretary. Get the hell out Angel." She whispered. He turned back to her and kissed her. He put so mush passion and love into that kiss, she couldn't resist. He finished and stepped toward the door. 

"Your mind is angry, but your body says otherwise. I love you, Dona." He whispered, and left. 

Buffy sank to the floor and cursed herself. She knew she loved him, but now it was her turn to be strong. She was all her sisters had left and she would protect and take care of them, as she had promised her father. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

"I don't know why you guys don't just unite the empire. I mean, both of you are powerful, it's obvious she loves you Angel, and then all this shit can stop. Think about it, if it came down to it, would you kill her?" Gunn asked, asking a deep breath. 

"I don't know what to do. We are gonna fight till the death. She won't give in. Things are heating up. Either we unite or we fight. She chose to fight." He said, downing his drink in one gulp. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Giles, how's ma-ma?" Buffy asked, walking into her uncle's office. 

"She is sick Buffy. You need to go and see her. I know it's hard for you because you lost your father, but she's been sick a while. She won't hold out much longer." He sighed, removing his glasses. 

"Okay, I'm going. It's just hard, you know." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

" Mama?" Buffy asked, peering into her mothers room. 

"Dona? How is my baby girl?" Her mother asked. 

"Not good, matushka (mother in russian). I saw Angel today. He wants to unite, to marry me, to rule together, but I can't do it. I can't give my heart to him. Papa would turn over in his grave if he knew about our history. He would turn over again if I married and ruled with him." Buffy sniffed, snuggling up to her mother in her bed. 

"Oh, I see. Angelus is back. Buffy, you will need him. The Gotti's have something up their sleeve. I don't know, but people are talking. You need to watch yourself. I know Angel loves you, he told me." she smiled. Buffy looked over and noticed a bouquet of white roses. 

"He came to see you?" She asked, teary-eyed. 

"He sends me flowers once a year. Since I've been sick, every week. He loves you. That love will protect you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I Month Later 

Buffy, Dawn and Faith had just finished their kick-boxing lessons and sat at the bar, upstairs. Mariana was preparing Frappachino's for them and they sat talking. Xander ran in and interrupted. 

"Dona, there's a problem." Xander started. 

"The Gotti's?" She asked. "Mama, mentioned trouble, what is it?" 

"There's a hit out on you, Buffy. Someone wants you gone, and quietly." Xander informed, seriously. 

"Hmmph. Wouldn't be the first time. Want anything here, Xander?" She asked, unaffected. 

"Buffy, It's serious, they hired Russians to assassinate you. Snipers. They mean business. I will not watch you die. We're upping security. I want someone on all of you, 24-7." He gritted, angrily. 

"Girls please excuse us." She said, excusing her sisters. She and Xander headed down the hall to her office. "Okay, Xand, what's the what?" 

"Okay, they hired 4 guys. Russians, as I said. They're orders were to shoot to kill and to do it quickly. We found out because someone on Connali's team tipped us off." Buffy's head shot up. Her eyes grew wide, then went back to normal. 

"Esperanza, call Parkario and Rileno Gotti. I need a meeting." She ordered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Dona, what brings you here?" Rileno asked as he sat in front of Buffy. 

"You damn well know. Where is your coward brother Parkario?" 

"He should be here any minute." 

"Hmm, so, why do you have a hit out on me? Scared of a lil feminine competition?" 

He laughed. "Oh no, of course not. I just want what's yours. So if your here to warn me, don't bother, bella, your Angelus already did it." He smirked. "You know, I could have sworn you two were enemies." 

"Maybe he knows what side to stay on so he won't get caught in the crossfire? Either way, you've been warned. Continue to fuck with me, and you'll learn the hard way." She stood to leave, when he grabbed her. 

"You stupid bitch, you don't get it. You have no choice. Fold! Or be folded. Besides, I think we can find a place for you here, whore!" He whispered in her ear, running his hand over her breast. She punched him in the jaw and heard a crack. He retaliated, with a slap to her face, which split her lip. 

"Don't ever touch me. You are lucky I don't kill you myself." She spat and exited the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Benny, radio for the plane to make a stop in New York." Buffy ordered. 

An hour later, she got out of her limo in front of Angel's Mansion. She went up to the front door and decided to go around the back and into the kitchen from the side. Pauline, their cook was there, as she had been all those years go. 

"Dona?" Pauline gasped, wide-eyed. Buffy ran into her arms and they began to giggle. They reminisced for a while until she told her where Angel was. She took the stairs to his bedroom and didn't bother knocking, but walked in, putting on her angry face. 

"So, you're fighting my battles now huh?" She spat. He turned from the window and took a step towards her. 

"Who hit you?" He asked, cooly. 

"Rileno, he was out of line, I hit him first, put him in his place. Why are you handling my battles?" She asked, seeing his angry gaze at her busted lip. 

"Oh so what, you think I was just gonna let that punk have you knocked off and not do anything? Do you listen to me when I speak or do you just pout and think of other things? I love you! Damnit, I breath you. There's no way anyone's taking my 'life supply'. If you die it will be by me. If you are loved it will be by me. There is no other way." 

"A little obsessed are we dear Angelus?" She smirked. 

"There will always be place for you here, by my side, in front of me, hell I don't care, on top of me. What? What do I have to do?" 

"Funny, that's the same thing Rileno said before he felt me up." She smiled. He growled. 

"He touched you?" 

"Tsk tsk, Angel. That's my business." She grinned, feeling his pain. 

"It is MY business. You belong to me." 

"Funny, I thought the same thing when you were fucking Katalina's brains out on your wedding night." She said unemotionally. He flinched away and grasped her shoulders. 

"I've chosen a new tactic. From now on, you will bring me all your problems, I don't care how small. If anything happens, so help me God, I better know it Dona. You don't care about fighting me to the death, well now you will love me to death instead. I will come to your estate once a week and I will have my people watching your affairs as well as my own. Don't worry about Dawn or Faith, they will be protected also. You're stuck now, besides, your mother already likes me." He finished plainly. 

"Do you ever listen to yourself talk? You claim to love me, then you order me around like other Italian wives. I'm not like them, I won't be like them. You have no say in what I do. You wanna have your hand in my shit? Fine! Have fun. I can take care of myself and my family, Angelus. A partnership? Sure, why not? Your wife, never!" She spat, heading toward the door and slamming it shut. She stood on the other side of the door and laughed, quietly. She was gonna make him suffer for this one. She could here him shouting "Damnit Woman!" as she strode down the hall and down the steps. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Xander, momma, Dawny and Faith. There are some changes that have been made recently. Conalli and his empire are joining ours. It seems Mr. Angelus has been fighting my battles secretly and will not rest until I except his proposal." 

"You mean, you're marrying him? Joyce gasped. 

"No mother, never! I mean his partnership. You said I'd need him? Well, now he's here, to stay." 

"Gimme a break Buffy. You love him and you know it." Dawn smiled. 

"Wait a second, did I miss something here?" Xander asked, confused. 

They explained their secret romance to Xander, and their love and the current situation and ended the arguing. Xander was not happy with the secret, yet he understood the place they were at now. 

"So, when is he coming?" Xander asked. 

"This weekend. He'll stay for a week." Buffy said tersely. "I need to get to Esperanza and get a memo to my men. I should get going. I love you mommy." Buffy said, kissing her forehead. 

"I'll see you all at home, later, I guess." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You gentlemen will be staying in the east wing. Roberto will show you 'five' to your rooms." She smiled. Angel's head shot up. 'Five?' No way in hell he wasn't sleeping in her bed. He, Spike, Gunn, Wesley, Doyal and his wife, Cordelia made five. The others followed Roberto to their rooms while Angel stayed back with Buffy. 

"You have to be kidding me?" He whined, with his hands over his face. 

"Oh? Why would I be, Angelus?" 

"I've seen every inch of you, imaginable. I've been inside you where no one could touch you and your making me sleep in a separate room? You're funny, Dona, really." He groaned. 

"First off, we're not dating, secondly, you're the only one who's ever been in me and lastly, we're not sleeping in the same room." 

"Wait, you've been celibate for 6 years?" He asked, shocked, mouth almost agape. 

"Surprised? I never dated after you. I became involved in myself and my family. No more room for heart ache. Besides, I could tell you were the best I'd ever have. You know me and I don't settle for less than that." And she walked away, in her long, white, silk dress which clung to her form. He could here her thin stiletto heals hitting the floor. He sighed and headed to his room. Later that night, he Cordelia and Doyle were walking the gardens and talking about things. 

"She's beautiful, Angelus. Much more so than I remember." Cordelia smiled. "She's tough, and very feisty. I think she's perfect for you." 

"Yea, you and me both." He grinned. He noticed her across the gardens , on a bench underneath a tree so he excused himself from the group and walked over. 

"Dona?" Angel greeted. 

"Angelus, what can I do for you?" She asked, not looking up. 

"Marry me, have my children and let me take care of you." 

"And I repeat, what can I do for you?" She asked, exhausted. 

"Spike is smitten with Faith." 

"I've noticed. Your point?" She asked. 

"None, I just wanted to look at you up close." He grinned. 

"Will you ever let me be, Angel?" She sighed. 

"Not until you will be mine." He countered. 

"You're impossible." She smiled up at him. 

"Just give me one chance, Dona. I promise I'll make it worth your while." She smiled back at him and then, blood splattered to her face. 

"Buffy?" Angel gasped. 

"Angel?" She screamed as he fell to the floor in front of her. Spike and Xander came running from the house to see Buffy holding Angel in her arms, crying. She pulled her gun out of her waist and looked around menacing. Angel was rushed to the hospital by the ambulance with a gunshot to the shoulder. Whoever it had been had a lousy shot. Either that or whoever shot was giving a warning. 

She walked into his hospital room to see him sitting up and reading. He looked at her puffy red eyes and slouched figure and saw how sad she was. 

"Buffy what is...." 

"I give up, you win." She whispered, walking to his bed. She climbed over into his lap and he held her. "I'm yours, I promise. I'm sorry and I love you and I want to let you take care of me. I want us to take care of each other. Angel I'll die if I lose you, okay. So no more fighting." She sobbed into his gown and he held her and sighed with relief. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

By the time Angel got back to Buffy's, things had really combined. Buffy had truly integrated the forces and she was acknowledging Angel and his crew. He smiled as he spotted the petite blond standing in front of a room of gargantuous men, giving orders. She filled them in on turf and rules and what would be expected. Her tactic was still, not to cross her. She had found out that Rileno and Parkario had bribed one of her men to shoot Angel as a warning. The man was never heard from again. She made it clear that despite her size, she was not to be messed with. He smiled at himself. He had the strongest, most beautiful and passionate woman in the world. Only he knew the scared and sensitive Buffy. 

She walked up to her room and shut the door. She leaned against the door and took her hair out of the pony tail and ran her fingers through the silky strands. 

"You're adorable." Angel sighed, watching her from the couch. 

"Yea, and I'm tired." 

"Come here, let me brush your hair." He suggested. She sauntered over and sat in his lap, letting him caress her scalp. 

"We've wasted so much time, Angel-face." He smiled at his old nick name as her gentle moans let him know her scalp was being touched right. 

"Yes, but we have all the time in the world, now. We will have eternity." He said, kissing her neck and then her shoulder. "You feel so good. You're only for me, always for me." 

"Always, never anyone else, always yours." She breathed with her eyes shut and his hands roamed her body. She threw her head back on his shoulder as his hands went up her shirt and over her breast. He kissed her neck again as she tuned her position in his lap to straddle him. Her hands roamed over his chest as she dipped down to kiss his neck and they removed each others shirts. 

"I have a meeting in an hour, baby." Angel breathed. 

"Oh well, you better reschedule." She smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A couple of hours later, the three sisters sat in Faith's room talking. 

"So, you like Spike, huh?" Buffy asked seriously. 

"Yea, I mean, he's handsome and stern but he's a big teddy bear underneath. I see a future there, maybe." Faith smiled. 

"Angel seems to think he likes you, too. Have you guys been courting, behind my back." 

"Well, I wouldn't say behind your back, Doña. You've been so busy with Angelus that you haven't noticed. I knew." Dawn smiled. 

"Well, that just leaves me. What's going on around here? Doña?" A bright red-head asked from the door. 

"Willow!" They all screamed in unison. The girls ran to her and engulfed her in hugs and giggles. Willaria or Willow, as Buffy had called her since childhood, was Buffy's best friend. She had been away to college for 2 years and Buffy and she barely had time to talk on a regular basis. Now that Willow was back, they had The Four together. The four woman had a sort of alliance between themselves. They each played a major part in the group and now they would be able to handle anything, with Angel on their side also. They all walked down the hall to Buffy's office and went through a secret door. They all took seats at their desks and started talking. 

"Okay, Will, Gotti's trying to take over and he's doing it fast. He knocked out the Palario and Venicci empires and wants mine next." Buffy informed. 

"Correction Buffy, they also knocked out the Liotta empire. There isn't much turf left besides some smaller ones that won't pose a threat. We have lots of work to do. First, we need to disarm these snipers." Willow added. 

"Should I call my contacts?" Dawn asked. 

"Yes, I'll hit the computer and tap into their files. Buffy and Faith, you know what to do." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The plane was ready and Faith sat there zipping up her leather boots. Buffy stood there, in black leather too, waiting for Angel to pick up the phone. 

"Hello?" His dark voice rang over the phone and Buffy immediately smiled. 

"Angelus, I'm leaving for the weekend. I can't really talk about it right now, but when I come back, I'll explain everything to you. I promise. 

"Dona, I'm coming with you. Where are you now?" 

"You can't come and besides, I have Faith. Believe me, she's all the back up I need. I swear that I'll explain it to you. There are lots of things you don't know." 

"I don't like this, Dona. Remember what I said? You bring problems to me and we deal together." 

"Baby, this isn't a problem, I promise. It's not even a meeting. I just, it's just that...I have to explain it to you when I get back. Angel-baby, don't be mad at me. I promise, you'll know everything when I get back." 

"You know you'll have to make it up to me, right?" He smiled through the phone. 

"Oh, I was counting on it. Bye, I love you." And she hung up. They boarded the plane to Sicily and landed in a secret location. They hopped into a black Corvette and drove to the Gotti Empire. They parked far away and crept onto the compound, unnoticed. That was the easy part. Once they did that, they need to get to the house and more importantly, to Parkario's private office. The two beat the first guards unconscious and went into the house. Once upstairs, they could hear muffled moans of pleasure and what they assumed to be the brother's having fun with two whores. They walked past them and to the office, which was armed with an alarm. Faith phoned Willow and got the security code to make sure they got in unnoticed. Once inside they went over to the desk and went through everything. When they had grabbed all the files needed, the lights flicked on and someone started to clap. It was Rileno and Parkario. 

"You know, actually, I thought you'd have been here sooner. I was actually looking forward to killing you." Parkario smiled 

"What makes you think I won't walk out of here?" Buffy asked with a smirk. 

"Oh, you won't. But the plan has changed. You see, we can call Angelus and have him trade it all for your lives. We both know he will. Then the empires will be mine and um, well you two will be dead. Any questions?" Rileno asked. He picked up the phone and dialed Angel. 

"Hello, Mr. Connali? Yes, this is Rileno Gotti. I believe I have something of yours." 

"What do you mean? Something of mine? Wait, Dona?" He gasped. 

"Well, yea, your whore is here and I must say, she is very pretty. I might try her in a second, but I figured I'd tell the stakes for her life and that of young Faith." 

"What do you want?" He asked through gritted teeth. 

"To fuck her, kill her and have her empire. Simple as that. But, I think I may skip those and just kill her." He spat, pulling a gun and pointing it at Buffy. He laughed and fired. Angel yelled over the phone and he laughed more. 

"Hmm, I wonder which one I just shot? I don't know, but you should make your move quickly." And he hung up. He looked over to Buffy and Faith and they stood there shocked because he had shot his brother in the head. 

"Well, I mean, I really didn't need him anyway. I don't need help with ruling. He'd just slow me down. Come women, I will show you to your room." 

He shoved them into a well furnished room with two large beds. He threw Buffy on one and moved over her. 

"You know, I should have a taste of you. See how much that fuels young Angelus." He smiled. 

"He will kill you!" She spat. "He will kill you for touching me." 

"You still think this is about you? Dumb bitch. No, you see, I want Angel's empire as well as yours. The only way to do it was through you. He'll do anything for his precious Dona. Yes, he even marry the love of my life to protect you." 

"What are you talking about?" She asked, scared. 

"Katalina was mine. But she loved Angelus and he loved you. It was known that your father had no sons and you would one day rule. You're a woman, you are weak. Your father knew that your love for him would end your life. He knew all along that you were in love so don't look too surprised. He went to my Katalina's father and to Angel's father. He said that Katalina could have Angel and that the empires would spare his baby's life. Angel agreed because he loved you and couldn't stand the thought of you dead. Sorta poetic when you think about it. Now you will die because my Katalina shouldn't have and I will have all the power." 

"You're sick! All this for a woman who didn't love you?" 

"Shut your filthy mouth!" He growled, slapping her across the face. Faith came up behind him and hit him over the head. Buffy got up and beat him unconscious too. They hurried off the property and to their car where Buffy fought back tears. She picked up the phone and called Angel. He saw her cell on the ID and hurried to answer. 

"Dona? Buffy?" He sobbed. 

"Ay, baby, it's me. Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm on my way home, okay? I love you so much." She cried. 

"Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" He growled. 

"No, Angel, I'm fine. We have a lot to talk about. I'll see you in a few hours." She hung up and pulled the files out of her bag to get ready to get back on the plane. At last she had all the ammo needed to destroy him and his family's reputation. 

"That was a close call, B." Faith sighed. 

""Yea, Angel's pissed. Can you believe that? What he said in there? I never knew Papa knew." 

"I know, me either. Maybe now we know why momma adores him so." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"When their limo pulled up to the door, Angel, Willow, Dawn and Spike stood there to embrace the missing parties. Angel held her so tight, he didn't know if she was breathing anymore. He let her go and kissed her passionately. He released her fully and let her speak with her sisters before turning to him and leading him upstairs. 

"What the hell were you thinking Buffy?" He yelled. She ignored him and stripped out of her cloths and put a silk robe over her golden skin. She walked to the mirror and examined her bruise. His hand was fanned across her cheek and she grimaced. 

"I've never been hit this many times in the face in such a short period of time." She spoke. Angel came up behind her and slid the robe off and sat back down. 

"I like to look at you this way." He said seductively. Once again, she ignored him and kept talking. 

"So, Rileno was in love with Katalina, no?" She asked. Angel's eyes grew wide. 

"Fuck! He told you? I'm gonna kill that little troll. What else did he tell you?" 

"All of it. Every last fucking word Angel. Why didn't you tell me? You let my father's fear keep you from me for 6 years. You bedded a woman you didn't love for 6 fucking years and left me alone because of my life? I'm not weak, Angel. I got out of my mess today, without your help. It's sweet that you did it for me and because you love me, but I was a big girl then. I could make my own decisions and I can make them now." 

"You were young, Dona, 18 years old. I had to think with my mind and not my heart." 

"Young? Not too young to let you screw me into your bed every night." 

"What do you want me to say? Huh? I'm sorry? I made a mistake? I'm not going to say it because I feel that what I did was right. I'd do it again if it meant your life." 

"So noble, Angel." He stood and came up behind her and wrapped his arms possessively around her bare waist. "It's in the past, I don't wanna talk about it now." 

"Did he touch you, Dona?" He asked, very carefully. 

"No, he wanted to, but I told him you'd kill him." She smiled. 

"You are right. But I will kill him anyway." He purred into her ear, moving his hand between her thighs and stroking her wet sex with his fingers. She moaned and kissed him, furiously. He dipped two fingers in her waiting hot core and began moving in and out of her, deeply. She moaned into his mouth and slid her hand behind her and to his bulge inside his pants. She stroked him hard through his pants and he moaned in return. Buffy pulled away and turned to him, eyes glossed in lust and jumped to sit on her bathroom counter. She spread her legs wide for him and invited his body between them. It was a beautiful site to him. Her naked, opened wide and wet for him. He devoured her mouth and she worked his cloths off and took hold of his sex in her nimble hands. She stroked him up and down and then guided him to her core. She wouldn't let him enter, instead she teased him with her outer lips. He hissed at her heat and wetness. 

"I want to be inside. NOW!" He groaned. 

"You've been a bad boy, Angel face. Kept that secret for all these years." He grasped her ass with his hands and impaled her on his solid hardness. She screamed at his size and soon adjusted to him. He moved rhythmically inside her, making sure to go slow and deep with each thrust. She whimpered at his speed and tried to move her hips faster, but he held her hips in place and she bit his bottom lip. 

"A little rough, are we?" He moaned. 

"Well, you're not being generous with your body, baby." She hissed. 

"Oh, you say that now, I'm trying to ration you, so we can do this for hours, and hours and hours." He said lifting her off the counter and carrying her to the bed. "You'll thank me later." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So, these are the files you found?" Willow asked, sitting next to Dawn. "We'll get started on these now." She said, moving to her computer. "We'll meet you for lunch in say, two hours?" 

"Yea, that's perfect, Will. I'm really glad you're here. Well, I have to go talk to Spike and Angel and tell them about all of this, so they'll be back here in a few." She informed before walking out. 

She stepped into her office and signaled for Esperanza to let Spike and Angel enter. 

"Hello fellas. I guess you want some answers? Well, here goes. When I was 15, Willow, I, Dawn and Faith began extensive training to form a team. Of course I lead the team, I'm just not the brains of it. Now, last night was a quick mission that we should not have taken, but we did because we were pressed for time. We've never been caught before. Come to think of it, I don't know why I never knew about the secret all those years ago. I snuck into your house a lot, Angel. Anyway, we were all trained in fighting. Me and Faith especially. We were also trained to kill, which shouldn't come as a surprise. Oh yea, before I forget, Rileno killed Parkario last night." Angel's and Spike's mouths fell open. "Anyway, Willow and Dawn are the brains. Willow plots all the routes and arranges everything so we won't be caught, virtually making us invisible. Dawn Researches all targets and schools us on everything we need to know about our target. Willow can get into any system and do ANYthing to it. Dawn can get info on anything, no matter how obsolete and Faith and I can pretty much kill anything on site. Last night, I was going to kill Rileno, when his actions started to take a different toll. I figured, I'd leave him alive to the mess he'd made. I never thought he'd kill his brother and letting him think he had me....gave him time to spill his guts, thus me finding his motives. Anyway, I think it's time you guys see the compound. I don't have to tell you that this place is top secret and no one is to know, so I won't tell you." She smiled and winked. She walked to the wall and said a password and it was verified and the wall slid back, revealing a large room, full of books, computers, mas and files. On a couch sat Dawn with an expresso and Willow going quickly on the computer. Neither looked up. 

"Ummm, hello, we have guests?" Buffy said, clearing her throat. 

"Oh, sorry, hey guys, make yourselves at home. Faith should be here any minute." Willow said, before looking back to her computer. 

"So this is how you rule your empire so solidly. You really are amazing." Angel gasped. 

"Yea, well, I still can't believe it. I think I'm in shock. You chicks are like super-bitches." They all turned to glare at him, including Angel, "Only without the bitches part." He fixed. 

"Hey, what I miss?" Faith asked, coming through the door. 

"Nothing, just gave them the whole 007 story. So what you guys find out so far?" Buffy asked. 

"Well, he should be targeting the east warehouses within the next couple weeks, but he plans on knocking you off by this Saturday. We can handle it. We just need him gone. I have it worked out to where we can get him Friday at the benefit in LA. He'll be there and so will we. We can slip out the back around 8-ish, get the job done, and be back on the dance floor by 8:20 max. What do you think?" Willow asked. 

"Wait, we have to consider Benito. He'll be there and he's always with him. He's an expert marksman and very observant. You think we can take him?" Dawn asked. 

With her back to Dawn, Buffy picked up a knife and threw it at her full force. Dawn caught it, mid air and raised an eyebrow at Buffy. 

"I think we can handle them, Dawny." She smiled. "Call Xander, let him know we're going on a mission. Pack some cloths, and Willow get on the plane stuff and I'll go through the sniper guns." She walked off leaving Angel and Spike dumbfounded. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Angel muttered to Spike. 

"I don't bloody know, but you got me in it. I feel like a deluxe episode of Charlie's Angels." He snorted. 

"Does it make you horny?" Angel whispered, staring off. 

"Unbelievably!" Spike grinned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Buffy went into the weapon's room and sighed. She opened the cabinet and began sorting through the various guns and knives. She came to a magnum and set in on the table. She turned back to her cabinet and kept looking. She heard the sound of a door shutting and locking behind her and mistook the person. 

"Dawny, no time to help me do this part. I need you packing." s he said, not looking up. 

"Sure, I'll pack, but this isn't Dawny." Angel purred seductively in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his arousal into her butt. "You know, the funny thing is that normally I would have been furious for the secret and pissed. The thought of my bella, in tight leather and heals with a gun in her hand make me want to pound you into the wall until you cum all over my hands, my face and this." He said, grabbing her hips and pushing them roughly against his shaft. 

"One thing I wanna know, lover. What's stopping you?" She purred, turning and licking his lips. She bit his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth. He growled low in his chest and abused her lips with cruel gentleness. She moaned as his body became flush with hers and he slid his hand into her pants. He found his destination and she sighed, breaking the kiss and throwing her head back. He grinned at this egotistically before continuing his movements. When he felt her release coming, he quickly removed his hand and licked his fingers clean, while she moaned and pouted from his lack of contact. He zipped her back up and walked to the door, leaving her there speechless. 

"You wanna finish that I suggest you meet me in our bedroom, bella. I know you need your release and I crave the taste I just got." He purred before leaving the room and heading out. 

She sighed and gathered her breath and senses before heading out and facing her team. 

"Hey guys, you think you can handle things here for a few hours? There's something 'big' I need to take care of." She began to fidget, slightly, but noticeably. 

"Uh huh. and I don't guess it had anything to do with young Angelus' smile, did it?" 

"Huh? What, Wh-what did you mean? What did you say?" 

"Yea, whatever B, we got it here. Go ahead. Have fun." Faith laughed, and Dona walzed away from them blushing profusely.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. News: Good and Bad

Thank all the people who gave feedback. I'm a lil stuck at this point as to how to approach so it's up to you guys to send some motivation and ideas so I can continue. Anywayz, sorry, it's taken so long to get out. Enjoy, its a lil short!!!!!!!   
  


Part II 

"Angel-face, look at this. 'Rileno Gotti Suspected in Death of Younger Brother'." Buffy read out loud from the paper, laying in her lovers embrace as he kissed an angelic trail up her arm. 

"Soon, he will join his brother, Dona. What is the plan for the week. I can almost hear the churns in your head turning as we speak." He asked, looking her in the eyes. 

She sighed, rising from the bed and taking the sheet with her. She stood by the window and looked out at the early morning sky. 

"The sun is just rising, lover." She whispered. 

"So it is, you have to answer me." He said, sitting up. 

"Oh Angel, I don't want you involved in this. It makes it so much harder to do what I need to do knowing your a target. He had someone shoot you already. I wish I could take this all back to how it used to be..." 

"What, so now, you don't want us? You're so afraid that..." 

"Let me finish. I just wish that all this had been settled before we gave us another try. We know the risk. We have sworn to accept the outcome of all missions. It just doesn't make it any easier. Your special. You are a loss I can't take." She finished, turning to him. He just stared at her face. 

"I'm a big boy, Dona. Don't worry about me." He said firmly. 

"How can I not." She yelled. "I've never had a weakness. Ever. Not Dawny, not Faith, no one. I'm what you call unbreakable. That's not so anymore. Because one look from you, one smile and I want to melt into you. I want to absorb you so that I can have you to myself and keep you there and protect you because I can't breath without you. When I think about you hurt I wanna die, Angelus." 

He stood from the bed then, clutching his heart as though someone had bashed his lungs to the point of collapsing. 

"Don't, don't ever say that. I am not a reliability for you. I will never be one. You may feel that way, and I understand that, but you will never show it. EVER! If it should ever happen and you should have to choose, it better be yourself." He ran a shaking hand through his tousled hair. "We have a problem. Whenever you feel like this, you come to me, Dona. I don't want your emotions, the emotions I induce to be considered a weakness. If anything it will be your fire. Your fuel." 

"But what if..." 

"If, anything should happen, to either of us, we will deal. That's the way life is. I love you, you love me. That's all that's forever. And as long as we have that, whatever happens, doesn't matter. Now come here." 

She walked slowly and crawled up his body and into his lap. He gathered her in his arms and brought her to his chest. 

"We can't be taken from each other unless you allow it, Dona. We are forever in here." He explained, bringing her hand to his heart. 

"And here." She whispered, bringing his hand to her stomach. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Morning, William." Faith smiled, walking into the breakfast room, carrying a croissant. 

"Morning, beautiful. Any word on your sister or Peaches?" He asked, sipping his coffee. 

"Nope, sorry. Anything new I should know about?" 

"Well, actually, no, I was just wondering how long we would have to do our usual groping." He smirked. 

"Actually, the secret is out. They know about us....courting, I suppose you could call it." She smiled, walking and plopping into his lap. 

"Too bad, I liked keeping the secret. It made me horny." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What are you trying to...." He was cut off from the shrill of a phone. "Hello?" He almost yelled. 

"Hello, Angelus. Long time no talk." A sultry voice spilled from the phone. 

"Darla, I don't have time for you right now. I'm in the middle of something very important." At the sound of Darla's name, Buffy stiffened and Angel gripped her harder, bringing her ever closer to his body. 

"Oh, you can't be talking about lil miss Buffy, can you? Come on Angelus, get over it. She was so high school." 

"You're right, she was so high school and so college and so now and so my everything. Do you have a real reason or can we end this now so I can get on with my life?" He sighed. 

"You mean you don't miss me?" She pouted. 

"Darla, we've never been together. There was what, one kiss and that was in the...." 

"Can you please get over yourself. I have a message. Word has it your Dona has made quite a mess of things. Gotti is out for blood and he wants it smeared all over your face. What will you do then, Angelus? Who will you run to?" She laughed. He clicked, mid laugh and turned to look at Buffy. 

"Were you trying to tell me something?" He asked, anxious. 

"Darla? How long has she been calling you?" 

"You're pregnant? Is that what you were saying?" 

"So she still wants you I see." 

"Dona! Answer me!" 

"Yes! YES! I'm pregnant. We're going to have a beautiful baby and I'm so...happy, okay?" 

"Oh baby." He moaned, hugging and kissing her. "We're going to be parents! We are going to have a baby. My God, thank you. You've given me everything I've asked for." 


	3. Insurrance

*I know this chapter is also short but, what can I say, I'm writing on borrowed time now. Girls got things to do. So, here's a little something to hold you over. Sorry about the wait. I know, I know, it's taking forever!*   
  


Hours later, the lovers lay in bed. One sleeping, the other watching. Angel traced the lines of her face with gentle fingertips as he memorized the genes that would shape his unborn child. HE carefully slipped from underneath the covers and walked to a small foyer in their room. Once he got there. He picked up the phone and dialed Spike's room. 

"Bloody hell, it better be you Angelus." He groaned into the phone. 

"Who else?" 

"What's wrong, who do you need killed?" He asked sarcastically. 

"We have a problem. A wonderful problem." He said with a smile starting to cross his mabeled features. 

"And that would be.....what that you couldn't wait to discuss in the morning?" He yawned. 

"Well I didn't want Buffy to know I was having this conversation. She's pregnant." He sighed. 

"Congratulations, but dammnit!" He moaned. "What the fuck are we gonna do about this mate?" 

"Well, I was hoping that we could take care of our little problem before they do. You see, I have no desire to see the mother of my unborn child in the hospital because this war causes the child's death. So, I have a proposition. How soon do you want to meet?" 

"Well, hell, I'm up now, let's say one hour at the place?" He asked. 

"Let's say two, something I wanna look into first." 

After placing the receiver back onto the hook, he went back into his bedroom and sat in the easy chair across from their bed. He pulled out a sketch pad and pencil and went to work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Glad you guys could make it. I was thinking about it on the way over here and there is no way we'll get Gotti a day or whatever before they do." 

"So what? We're here for nothing?" Gunn asked. 

"No, we'll just have to get him before they do...at the same event, just at different times. Buffy plans to get there and do the job within 20 minutes. She plans to be back in my arms around 8:30. This means, we'll have to work quickly. I don't want her to even break a sweat thinking about it. By the time they want to make their move, he'll be dead, and everyone at the convention will know." 

"So, how are we gonna set this up?" 

"I need Gino and Rick here. Pike will take the deadly shot. I need two men on the roof and four posted around the convention. Spike, since Buffy and Faith are the mercenaries, I'll expect you to keep Faith busy while you guys handle our little problem. Gotti will die That's inevitable. And I will load the bullet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Angel?" Buffy groaned as she sat up in her bed. "Baby? Where you at?" She felt her hand around his side of the bed before her hand fell upon a piece of paper. She lay back and opened it. It was a detailed picture of her in her sleep. In the corner, it read 'Mam's first nights with you'. She smiled and sat up. It was clear he wasn't there. She shrugged it off and began her day. She would have to ask him where he had run off to when he got back. Right now, she had a date with her mother to share the news. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*On the next one: Buffy and her mother talk 

They get ready for the Convention 

-More stuff as I think about it 

- Give me feedback for some ideas guys!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Suprise Guest!

***Sorry its taking soo long to write!!! School, is really a hassle right now!!!! Anywayz, I was in the imagination mood and some stuff happens so I help you enjoy!!!!! Until next time.......   
  


."So, I'm gonna be a grandma?" Joyce asked, eyes glossy with tears. "I didn't know if I'd get to have any before I..." 

"Mama, don't talk like that. You're fine. You're going to be fine." Buffy sniffed, holding back tears of joy and tears of sorrow. "Angelus is so happy, mama. I feel so different, you know. As though I'm flying." 

"I know. I remember when I was pregnant with you. It was the most electrifying experience of my life. You know, all Italian mobster men want there boys. Their men to carry on their name. Your father and I were happy with what we got. He was almost, even, proud that he would have a baby girl who would one day take care of his family. Showed that he was more of a man, to be able to raise a woman with such power." Her mother smiled. 

"I don't care what it is. As long as it's healthy and looks like Angelus." She giggled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Okay, baby, what about this dress?" Buffy asked, trying on the millionth dress. Angel was irritated for two reasons. One, they had been doing this for hours and two, he had a raging hard on watching the different ways the dress accented different curves. 

"I like the green thingy." He sighed. "You know, the one with the strappy short top and the long sleek skirt. I think it brings out your eyes. Give you a chance to show off the figure before my baby swells it." He grinned, egotistically. She arched her eyebrow and snorted at him. 

"Anyway, how about you get naked now." He commanded more than asked. 

"How about I not. We have the party in four hours and my hair is a mess." She countered turning and walking back to her closet. Angel fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. 'Remember you love her, Angelus.' He chided himself. As soon as the thought finished manifesting, he felt hot hands sliding up his bare stomach. Then short hair falling over his stomach. 'Oh yea, he was the man..wait, short, Dona had long silky strands. He opened his eyes and shot up in bad and grabbed a handful of blond hair. 

"Darla, how the fuck did you get up here?" He shouted. 

"Temper temper, Angelus. I tried to warn you. Now it seems as though we have a problem." 

"Dona?!" He shouted. 

No answer. 

"Leo, baby?" Darla called. A tall dark haired man walked in holding Dona by her long golden mane. 

"Is this your idea of a pre party, because I swear, I need to do my hair if this fuck would get his rough greasy hands out of it." She sneered. Angel felt his temper blaze out of control. There was man holding onto Buffy's hair, surely hurting her while she was standing there pregnant and in her bathrobe. Buffy pivoted and punched the square in the nose. Blood gushed everywhere and he staggered back. 

"What can I do for you, Darla?" She asked, stepping over to her vanity desk and picking up a brush to smooth the wrinkles out created by the pig's hands in her hair. 

"Your death and your man. What else does everyone want in this world?" She asked rhetorically. 

"Well, then I guess the meeting over cause I can already tell you that neither will happen, the second request, never." She smiled. "Now can you two please get out of my room. I have the strangest urge to 'play' with my *man*." 

"Bitch." Darla pulled a gun and pointed at Buffy's head. Angel grabbed his under the pillow and pulled the trigger, splattering her brains all over Leo. He turned to Leo and uttered, " Get the word back to your boss." And he threw the guy out and into the guards that were running up the steps. "Go across the hall and into the guest room until this is cleaned up. I'll bring you what you need." 

"It's going to take forever to get the stains out of the rugs and carpet." She pouted, scooting toward the door. 

"We'll get it cleaned." He sighed. 

"Yea, but it was Gucci." 

"Then I'll buy you more. Now go. Besides, I'm ready to take you up on your offer and if that happens, we won't make it to the party." He kissed her lips, with an open mouth, sucking them into his. She ran her tongue out and countered his approach, dueling for the upper hand. Instead she found herself being pushed into the room across the hall, his lips devouring her whole. He kicked the door shut and pushed her robe back. His hands roamed over her body and landed on her butt, gripping and massaging it into his hands. Effectively, it pushed her wet sex into his grin and she moaned. He lowered her to the edge of the bed and lay her back. He got to his knees and spread her legs until her knees lay against the bed. He put his nose to her and inhaled, all the while massaging her inner thighs. When she figured his ministrations, she tried to sit up. 

"No, I want you inside." She whined. 

"Not. Enough. Time." He replied, accenting each word with a deep, slow lick to her folds. Her head fell back onto the bed and she mumbled something, which to Angel, sounded like "Fuck it". 

****Ok, now everyone, whoever said patience was a virtue was.....right....but they neglected to say feedback was too!!!! Let me know what you think!!! I am, after all, writing this for the sicko fans out there like myself!!!!!!!******** 


	5. Stakes are High

This chapter is dedicated to those who gave ideas and feedback. I know it was much anticipated and many people have been patient. I won't keep you waiting any longer. Enjoy and MORE TO COME!!!!!!!!!   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After the mess had been cleaned up and their lustful playtime was over, she had an hour to fix her hair to be there on time. She had on the dress that Angel had mentioned earlier and she was now sizing herself up in the mirror. 

"Angel, are you sure this doesn't make me look fat?" She moaned, pouting her lip out. 

"No, baby, you look perfect, but I have to leave now. You will ride with Faith, Dawn, and Willow." He said, turning the corner to their bedroom, tying his tie. 

"What do you mean? I'll be done any second. Just give me a...." 

"Dona, it's fine. You will meet me there." He smiled. 

"Where are you going?" She asked, suspiciously. 

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Okay, is everything set up as planed?" Angel asked, flopping into the limo seat beside Spike. 

"Yes, everything is on schedule. He should already be there and now they are waiting for your say so." Gunn relayed to him, while talking to some of their men on his phone. 

"Alright. He should be in the dinner hall now, greeting all the guest. In approxamently 15 minutes, he will retire to his private room to go over whatever he goes over in his chambers. This is when we will make our move. We will have to stay alert to all that goes on around us. One slip up and fellas, we are history. Capiche?" Spike asked, acting as though he had mapped the situation out in his head perfectly. 

"Capiche." Everyone said in chorus. Angel stayed quiet. He felt strange about this all. Maybe it was the whole Buffy being regnant thing that had thrown him. He was excited, yet jittery. It made him feel like he really had to protect her and although it empowered his ego as a warrior, it scared him as a man. He now, had two things in the world to lose. Both residing in one body. HE couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. HE shook it off as though it was a sixth sense. He should have listened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey, guys, sorry that I'm late. Everyone ready to go?" Buffy asked, strutting down the steps and into the crowed of family and friends." 

"It's okay, Dona. Where is Angelus?" Xander asked, helping her into the limo. 

"He will meet us there. He had some business to handle before hand. Willow, is everything in place?" She retorted. 

"Yes, Dona, everything is ready. We just need your command and it is done." 

"Good, everyone relax and try to have a good time. This is just procedure from here on out." 

They came to a stop in the road and sat there for what seemed to be forever. They heard the drivers door open then close. Buffy picked up the phone to the driver. 

"Alberto? Why aren't we moving?" She asked. No one answered. Then the doors to the limo swung open and a gun pointed at Xander. It went off before he had a chance to react and the girls began to scream. The intruders began dragging Willow and Dawn out of the vehicle as Buffy and Faith pulled guns and fired. The figures seemed to have been affected, but not enough to stop. *Damnit, they had vest on!* Faith thought. *well, here goes nothing!* She thought. Her gun aimed for the head and then blood was splattered everywhere. The doors from the opposite side swung open and men grabbed both Faith and Buffy, dragging them out. Buffy was ready to react, when the masked man pointed a gun to her tummy. She froze. Tears streaming down her face. 

"Oh, that struck a nerve. Well, what we have here?" He asked, breathing hot air into her ears. They pointed the gun at Faith as Buffy wailed "No" and fired, sending her sister, her partner, one of her best friends, to the ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Collateral Damage

I know this has taken waaaaaaaaaaay too long, but I had a lil trip to Washington D.C to check out a college and then some fun shopping in New York so I was busy. I'm back to the swing of things now and here's ur next chapter in this story. Enjoy, cuz the end is drawing near!!!!!!! 

FEEDBACK PUH-LEEEEZE to shaegyrl77@hotmail.com or just review on here!!!!!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Angel and his men all entered the building in black Armani suits, waiting for the opportunity. Then, Angel's cell phone rang. 

"What?" He asked. 

"Nice to talk to you too. Sorry I couldn't be there for the demise you had planned for me, but I had other things to tend to. Like your Dona. You see Angelus, if you go to Charleston street=, you'll find her limo nd her sister in the street, dead, hopefully." 

"Where is Dona?" He growled and his men turned to him. 

"Oh, yes, her. Well, she's in a safe place. If you want her back in one piece, you will adhere to my wants. Are we clear Angelus?" 

"I will kill you, Rileno." He groaned. 

"Yes, yes, get in line. I will call with my demands. Don't worry, I'll kiss your Dona goodnight for you." And the line went dead. He bellowed from his soul and his men gathered around him. 

"Charleston street. Hurry!" He yelled and they all fled to the cars. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

"Dawny?" Xander called, weakly. 

"I'm fine. Where's Buffy?" She asked, getting up from the ground. "Where's Faith?" 

"Wait here with Willow. I'll go see what I can find." He commanded. He walked to the other side of the limo, not knowing what to expect. What he saw broke his cold heart. Faith lay in the street, in a puddle of her own blood, holding a haqnd to her wound. She was alive, just barely, taking short and shallow breaths. 

"Xander? What did you find?" Dawn yelled. 

"Nothing, stay over there Dawny. Just take care of Willow." He answered back, putting a hand to Faith's wound to help stop the bleeding. He pulled out his phone to all an ambulance and requested immediate help. He could hear tires screeching in the distance and knew someone was coming. 

"Hold on Faith, help is on the way. You can't die on us. You can't die on Buffy, she needs you." He sniffed. Faith's eyes looked blank and he could tell she was struggling to stay awake. Soon, all the cars he once heard in the distance came to a screeching hault in front of them and Angelus and Spike jumped from the cars. 

"Oh bloody hell! Who in the fuck....." Spike started, running to Faith and kneeling beside her to hold her broken form in his arms. "Hold on, baby. You're going to be fine. Just hold on, help is one the way." He comforted. Angel tore his gaze from his love's sister and walked to see Dawn jump up and into his arms, sobbing. 

"They took her Angelus. She is gone. What are we going to do?" He cried. 

"Do not worry, dawn, I will get your sister back and the people who did this will pay." 

The ambulance pulled up and soon enough, Faith and Spike were on their way to the hospital with 

Willow, Xander and Dawn in tow. Angel stayed behind att he crime scene. He had to find his Dona before she was hurt or before her hurt himself. 

How could he have been so stupid? He should have known to have kept her watched. In the middle of his brooding, his cell phone rang. 

"What?" He shouted. 

"Nice to speak to you too, Angelus. I have what you have been looking for. Come by yourself to the old factory on the warf. If I so much as think that you are not alone or are planning something, your Dona will be dead. I want what is owed to me, I will collect tonight and the collateral is Buffy. See you soon." and the phone died. Angelus took the phone from his ear and hollered into the night. He would kill that bastard. He would make him feel the way he was felling right now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In the hospital the gang, including Xander with a bandaged arm, sat waiting for the doctor to give feedback on Faith. 

"I can't lose her too," Dawn sobbed. "I can't do this alone Willow." 

"Shh, she'll be fine. Angelus will find her and bring her home. Just you wait. Faith is going to pull through also. Then we will pay Rileno back for his deeds. In full." Willow affirmed. 

"Are you the Donatella family?" the doctor asked. 

"Yes, how is she?" Spike asked, standing. The doctor gave him a woeful look as he made eye contact. 

"She's alive barely. We were able to stop the bleeding but in surgery, she slipped into a coma. There is a 50-50 chance of her pulling through this. You can go in and see her, but pray that she wakes up because the longer she's gone, the less of a chance it will be of her returning at all. I'm sorry, and I wish her the best." The doctor completed before sulking away. They all sighed and held tears back and filed into her room, to stay with the wounded Donatalla sister. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Angel walked into the warehouse unfrightened and determined. He had nothing to fear. His life was nothing. He wouldn't fear anything until he hda his Dona back in his arms. He was almost robotic. 

"Rileno!" He yelled. "Where are you?" 

"Quiet, your Dona is asleep. So glad you could make it." 

Where is she?" He asked, bluntly. 

"Around. You see, you are on my terms, not your own and you will not make demands here. You are in no position to." He smiled. 

"What do you want?" Angel asked. 

"What I've always wanted. Your death and your empire. Looks like I'll have both tonight." He said, pulling a gun. Angel quickly knocked it out of his hands and Rileno fell to the ground. 

"Did you think you would get away with this. You know me better than to fuck with me. You've crossed me and now your life is in my hands! You will not have that or anything else, when I leave this place." He roared before stomping Rileno into the ground. 

"You want to know what's sad? She killed herself for me. Katalina killed herself because I didn't love her. Because I was so in love with Dona. She gave herself to me every possible way a woman could and I didn't even think twice about it afterwards. She holds nothing to Buffy. Never would. The ironic thing is that she felt my treatment of her was better than settling for you. She would rather die than be loved by you." He whispered into Rileno's ear as he held him by the throat. Suddenly, four men came around to face Angelus holding their boss. He whispered into Rileno's ear, 

"See if you can find you love in hell!" He sneered, before snapping his neck and letting him fall to the floor. Gunn, Penn and a few other men came from nowhere and dealt with the men challenging their boss. Angel sprinted up the creaking stairs of the warehouse, shouting his beloved's name. 

"In here." She replied weakly and Angel found her bound to a bed and weak. He gasped in horror as many things passed through his mind from her position. He stared at her before she cleared her throat and spoke. 

"Umm, hello, anyone home? Yea well, can you untie me cause this is uncomfy and I really wanna eat something." She h whined. He smiled, and blinked back tears when he heard the evidence that she was fine. 

"I thought....I thought he had....oh God! I love you so much Dona. I'll never let you out of my sight again." 

"I'm glad to here that honey, really I am, but that a little too much time. How's Faith?" She asked, suddenly afraid. 

"I don't know. When we arrived they took her to the hospital. Everyone else is fine. Come on, I'd feel better if you got checked up also." 


	7. Come to Me

Sorry the update has taken for freaking ever, but I got a lot of stories to write. 

Yes, this is me, feeling sorry for myself!!!!!! Love you guys for your patience and someone email me suggestions as to where to go from here!!!!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So how is everything, Doctor?" Angel asked, standing, exhausted and nervous in front of Buffy and the doctor. 

"Everything seems to be fine. She is a little malnourished, but that's to be expected. Just take it easy, at some healthy meals and you should be fine. I want a check up on you in a week or so, just make an appointment with my secretary and I'll see you soon." The doctor smiled and exited. 

"So, we better go check on Faith." Angelus posed. 

"Yea, we should. Where is Dawn?" She inquired. 

"She is with Faith, Xander and Spike and Willow. We should get going. I want you home at a decent hour." 

"Okay, dad!" She added. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Walking into the waiting room, they were confronted with somber faces. Spike sat in a chair with his head in his hands and Willow and Xander comforting a weeping Dawn. Immediately, Buffy assumed the worse and ran to them. 

"What? What is it? Where's Faith?" She almost screamed. 

"Buffy!" 

"Dona!" 

Happy voices said as they stood and rushed to her, engulfing her in hugs. 

"We thought you were dead. When Angelus hadn't phoned and the way you were abducted from us, we assumed you were harmed." Willow answered. Ignoring the comments, buffy asked, 

"Where is my sister?" 

"She's in her room and she's resting. She's very weak and...oh Buffy, Faith's slipped into a coma!" Dawn cried, reaching for her sister. Buffy closed her eyes and held in a painful roar and instead let out a muddled sob. She tightened her hold on Dawn and rubbed her back. 

How in the hell was she going to tell their mother? 

She released Dawn, leaving her in Angel's arms and walked into Faith's room. 

"Hey sis," she started, taking a seat next to her sister, grabbing her hand and kissing it. 

"You can't leave me. You scared me so much back there you know. I though the team was gone. I thought I failed you and I did, I just didn't see the real may I had. Oh Faith, I promised, I promised our father I would keep you safe and that I would protect you guys at all cost, but I failed you. I was selfish and I was weak and I was everything he raised me to never be. I fell in love and I am with child and...." she broke off at the end, "I don't know if it was a fair exchange because I owed Dad and I owe you and the family my life and my power and I may have this wonderful, beautiful baby and not you. My precious sister. Oh, Faith. Please wake up. Make this whole again. Make our team strong. Make this family a whole unit." She sniffed, holding back all tears and sitting pencil straight. She was so weak and yet she wished she wasn't. Wished she was the way she was supposed to be. 

"B, you are strong. You are beautiful and that baby symbolizes your strength. Anyone can be a prick, a bitch or a big emotionless bad ass, but it takes real courage to and strength to take a chance on emotion and love and even more to be a parent. You never let me down. You make me so proud, Dona. And I love you and I promise to love that baby." Faith smiled, ignoring the pain and the medicine. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"It is settled then. The baby will be named Esperanza Fe' Willaria Madrugada Connalli." Willow chirped. 

"Oh, I will never give the baby my name and there is no way in hell we will give her the Spanish version of it. Madrugada is so....." Dawn wondered. 

"Your name." Faith added. "Look, we have to figure something out." 

"Well, Angelus likes Esperanza....." Buffy said, laying back because her stomach was overflowing ad she couldn't wait to get rid of this beach ball. 

"Hey, why don't we make her middle name, Angel'?" Cordelia asked. The three sisters shot daggers at her. They had been trying to incorporate their names into the baby's and now they knew it was hopeless." 

"Esperanza Angel' Connalli? It's perfect. Thank you." Buffy smiled. 

"Angel'? I suppose that could work." Dawn frowned. 

"Yes, I guess it's the next best thing." Willow added. 

"It is his sperm after all." Faith added and Dona threw a pillow at her. 

"Then it is settled. My grand baby will be Esperanza Angel; my Angel'." Joyce smiled at her girls. All Five of them. 

"I should go inform my Angel of the news. He will be thrilled." Buffy smiled. 

"Indeed he will." Joyce smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

On the next chapters, expect to see the baby's birth, hopefully parts of a wedding proposal and/or wedding and whatever comes next!!!!!! 

Feedback 


	8. Esperanza

It took me boo-koo long to get this out and I've decided to wrap it up. This'll probably be my last FIC post here as well. Not to worry people, I will find a home for my stuff and alert everyone who reads my stuff of where to find it and when the other stories will be updated! Cross your fingers and lets hope for the best! 

Smooches!! 

Oh, feedback is still a great thing!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I figured it be smarter to actually have the engagement/wedding before the baby, so here it goes.... OH YEA and to all my B/A lovers out there, on Angel, when Angel was "dreaming and making love to Cordy", he said Buffy's name as he lost his soul!!!!!! Hope you guys caught that!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Buffy woke that morning to the smell of fresh flowers and....an empty bed??? She rolled to her lovers side to spot him gone and sat up. She yawned as she looked around her bedroom and pouted. Suddenly, the doors to her room were thrown open and her sisters all filed inside. 

"Wake up, Dona. There is much to be done today." Faith quirked. 

"Such as?" She asked. 

"Surprise that we swore to Angelus we would not spoil. So up, we must get you showered.." Willow chirped. 

After getting her showered and refreshed, they sat down in the kitchen for breakfast. All the hired help seemed joyful yet secretive and it almost scared Buffy. 

"What's going on here? Where is Angel?" She asked. 

"Ah, that is part of the surprise you see. The groom is not allowed to see the bride before the wedding." Dawn smiled. Buffy's eyes grew big and she gasped. 

"What did you just say?" She asked, frightened. 

"Well look at the time, we must get you ready. Can't have you late to the alter." Cordelia said quickly, taking her hand and leading her from the table. 

"Wait, can someone please tell me what's going on here?" She begged. They all smiled and kept dragging her further into her room. When she gt there, the room was filled with maids, ready to slave over her. She was speechless, to say the least. 

"How long have you all been planning this?" She asked. 

"Well it was mostly Angel's doing, we just kept the secret. He wants to marry you, Dona. You know you do also. Just go along with it." Faith smiled. Buffy smiled back and nodded and began to giggle. It was going to be a joyous day for the Donatella estate. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Everything for the wedding ran smoothly. Buffy was married to her Angel on time and the two danced and smiled for their very exclusive gathering of family and friends. Afterwards, Angel sat with her on his private jet. 

"Where are we going lover?" She asked, snuggling into Angel's side. 

"Well, it was going to be a surprise but since you ask, I suppose I can tell you." He smiled. 

"What, spill already husband." She persuaded. 

"Well, wife, we are going to Greece." He said smiling down at her. 

"Greece!? I haven't been there for.....the first time we fell in love." She gasped. 

"I know." 

"That is so sweet of you, Angelus." She said seriously. 

"I try, Dona. I try. Why don't you get some sleep. I'll wake you when we get there." He whispered, kissing her brow. 

"I love you my Angel." She sighed, pressing firmly into him further as their plane ride edged on to its destination. 

"And I you, Dona." He said quietly, yet sincerely. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The plane landed with no problems and the coupe make their way to Athens. (A/N: I know nothing about Athens or Greece or the actual culture so bare with me.) The ride was pleasant and full of beautiful and ancient ruins. She stared out of the window as Angelus studied her face. All the tiny little emotions that etched her face as she saw building after statue was enough for him. She was pleased. He knew that, They would arrange to stay at the same estate they first fell in love at. The one they discovered that they had never hated each other, and that is was their families hype that had rubbed off on them. 

~~~~~ 

The door slammed in the dark. No light except for the one at Angel's desk and the fire place illuminated the room. Slowly, his eyes scanned and landed on a petite blond in his doorway. He was ready to hit her with another of his witty insults, when he saw tears in her eyes and for once, was affected by them. 

"Why do you hate me so? Why do we hate each other?" She asked, keeping a straight face besides the tears that brimmed her green eyes. Angel stood. He crossed to stand in front of her, far away. 

"Because it was what we were taught, it is all that we know." He said. 

"Why must we be this way? We have done nothing to each other. We have nothing to do with what our families have created between themselves." 

"How can you say that?" He asked, "We are our families. We carry their name." 

"But They do not carry my h..heart." She took a step towards him, her voice breaking. "Why can't I....be free?" 

"Free of what? You don't know what your saying. You don't know what your doing." He said taking a step forward, and stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. She closed her eyes at the feel. 

"Free to love you." She breathed. "You feel it. I know you feel what is between us. How can you fight it when it's so strong." She pleaded, bringing her hand up to touch his. 

"I...we can't." His voice broke. "Dona...." 

"Please, don't deny me, don't say we can't be." 

"What will become of us if we do?" 

"What will become of us if we don't. I can't hide it anymore. I can't take the way we treat each other when we know that we feel so strongly for one another." She said as his thumb wiped a tear which fell down her tanned cheek. 

"Our families will break us up. They will separate us if they find out." He said, barriers already breaking. 

"We won't tell a soul, we won't let them." She reached for his body and buried her face in his warm chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

The memory of that night brought a tear to her eye. They had eventually, after a year of secretive yet blissful love, allowed their families to tear them apart. God, they were so innocent back then. They'd sneek around campus to see each other, avoiding as many people as possible to avoid scandal. At night, they would share a bed, at first holding each other, and then one night, more. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

They had run in from a rainy night. They had snuck off campus, again, to see each other and spend time together. Angel had taken her to the local museum and then to a secluded Greek restaurant near by. Like himself, she also appreciated fine art and added a bit of feminity to it all. On their way back, the had held hands and even kissed after every block. In the middle of yet another passionate kiss, the rain seemed to have escaped the sky's prison because it crashed down on them. It was so heavy and thick all at once that he grabbed her hand as they both laughed and ran through the streets. Still the happy couple stopped on the street corners and kissed in the rain. By the time they made it back to Angel's room, the fire was started and the couple was soaked. They giggled even as they stepped through the door and kissed once more. 

"Your cold baby." He said, "Take these off and put one of my shirts on." 

"Thanks. Hand me the black silk one form last night." She smiled. 

Standing in front of the fire, she began to stip her cloths away as he too, looked around the room for something dryer to slip into. Angel removed his shirt and stood at his dresser when he felt two small hands touch his cold, yet warming, back. He caught his breath and closed his eyes as he let her touch seep through him. Gently, she pressed a kiss to his mid back and stepped on her tip toes to kiss the Celtic Griffon tattoo that lay on his back. Turning to her to kiss her, he froze when he saw she was naked. Gloriously naked. She looked down, almost in shame, almost in embarrassment and he quickly lifted her chin. He kissed her sweetly and released her lips. He never let her body go. Instead, he backed her towards the fire as she worked on releasing his soaked jeans and started to push them down his thighs. He kissed her again as he kicked his pants free of his legs and gently pushed her body onto the soft rug that lay in front of the fire. 

"Dona, are you sure...you want to do this? Just tell me and..." He whispered. 

"Shh, my Angel. I love you so much. I need to show you how much I love you, how much I need you, how much I'll always need you." 

"You don't have to show me this way, beautiful. Just knowing is enough." 

"Oh, my Angel, you're so sweet and caring and mine. Please, make love to me. Show me how to love you." She said as he softly pressed her into the rug and devoured her mouth in one of his hungry kisses. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Baby, what are you thinking?" Angelus asked, noticing his new brides face. 

"Us, husband. The things that happened here. The love we shared here. Thank you for bringing me." She smiled as he kissed her cheek. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

By the time the happy couple made it to their room, which happened to be Angel's old dorm room in high school, the couple was jittery. Night had fallen and the once dorm hall, now turned hotel was comforting. 

"Remember the first time we almost got caught here?" Angel asked, wrapping his arms around his pregnant wife. 

"Yea." She giggled. "We were into some heavy groping on your bed and the dean knocked on your door. You threw me on the floor and scrambled to find your shirt before the dean opened your door. I really remember how you made up giving me the bruise on my butt that night." She smiled, crookedly. 

"I think I did more than my share of apologizing that night." He smiled. 

"You enjoyed it lover." 

"Of course." 

"Why had the Dean knocked at that hour anyway?" 

"My father had called. He told me about my marriage, to Katalina." Angelus said, voice dropping and arms falling from her. She turned and brought her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

"I'm sorry Buffy. I never wanted you to be a victim in this and I made you that." 

"Aanh, it's nothing babe. Just look at what we have now. We have each other, a baby on the way and the most powerful empire in the world. We are owed this happiness and I don't know about you, but I will collect in full, lover." She said, kissing his lips. Immediately, he responded and his wandering hands began to grope her profusely. He began to squeeze her flesh as quickly as he made it bare, pulling her cloths from her silky body. She, also, began to undress his hard, marble body, gently massaging all possible places. Breaking the kiss, Buffy gently pushed him to sit on the bed and pulled his boxers down his legs. He ran his fingers through her hair, kneading the scalp there. She parted his legs and took his erection in her hand. She began to stroke it, up and down, applying more pressure with every stroke. She darted her tongue out to play with the glistening tip which was coated in sticky sweet precum. She then used her tongue to lick the vein that was visible on the underside of his stiff rod. Angel moaned and let his head fall back. She continued to stroke him, now using both hands at once and she used her hands in a cork screw motion, going opposite directions as though she was unscrewing a bottle cap. She used her mouth to suck one of his weighty balls into her mouth while Angel turned to putty, in her hands. 

"I need....your outh...baby, use your...ahh" he didn't get to finish because he opened his eyes just in time to see his engorged head disappear between her pink lips. She licked and slurped, using loud slurping sounds that drove them both wild. 

"You like that lover?" she asked rhetorically, knowing he was in no position to answer. She started bobbing up and down, each time taking his deeper and massaging his balls with her hands. She could feel gentle squirts of precum helping to lubricate the act. As she bobbed, she began relaxing her throat as he started slipping further down her throat. Angel's hips were involuntarily thrusting up and further and faster down her throat. Soon, her hands abandoned his rod as her hands parted his thighs wider and her rose hit his public hair. She stopped when he was as far as he could go and she swallowed, making her throat clench his cock and he shouted. 

"Oh god, Buffy, I'm....I'm cummmmiiiinnnngggg!" He shouted, thrusting his hips into her face and squirting his semen down her welcoming throat. She swallowed him whole and began to pump his softening cock in and out of her mouth as she watched his harden again. She pulled him from her mouth completely, wagging his cock to hit her tongue several times and lay an open mouth kiss to his head as she stood. He grabbed her and devoured her mouth, tasting himself in her mouth. He pulled her cloths from her body and brought her body to his. Hse sat in his naked lap, wrapping her legs around his waste to lock her feetin the small of his back, never breaking their kiss. 

"I love you, Dona." He professed, full of emotion. 

"I love you, my Angel." She said as she eased herself onto his erection. Both hissed and began to move against each other, softly, kissing and murmuring soft loving phrases to one another. He brought his hands to his wife's ass and began lifting her and slamming her back against him as the arousal built. She shouted out at the sensation and he continued until they both reached their peaks. He stood, their bodies still connected and their lips connected also. He pushed her to a wall and stared into her eyes and smiled. She smiled back and knew what he wanted. She wrapped her legs around him tighter and he pulled back and slammed into her with much force. She opened her mouth in pleasurable abandon and pushed back against him with every powerful thrust. She could feel their combined fluids on her thigh and it fueled her on. This was what she would have for eternity. This was what she would wake up to every morning. This would protect her from all that was harmful. Again, they both came with carnal grunts against each other, kissing each other possessively. The couple moved from the wall to the bed and passed out holding each other, both breaking the ultimate rule in their line of business: Falling in love. 

The END 

Epilogue: 

"Both mother and daughter are doing fine." Angel said walking from the delivery room. "God, she's so beautiful. I didn't think I could love anyone more than I love my Dona, but she's giving her a run for her money." Angel smiled. 

"I know what you mean Angelus, I felt the same way with my three." Joyce smiled, standing slowly to embrace her now son. 

"She wants to see you, all of you once she gets to her room. Esperanza is in the nursery, I'm on my way there. You can all come to look." He offered as he led the way down the hall. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"How are the wedding plans coming along?" Buffy asked. 

"Okay, we will not wed for some time Dona, we want to take it slowly." Faith said, smiling. 

"Yea, well, use Angelus and I as an example. Do not waste too much time. Love is a beautiful thing and do not waste it. Anyway, my Esperanza, she is a beauty, no?" She smiled. 

"She is gorgeous Buffy. Can't wait to teach her all the neat things about us." Faith smiled. 

"Yea, well, you must first get past Angelus." Buffy winked. 

"Buffy, mama seems to be getting better. What can you make of it?" Faith asked. 

"I don't really know. But maybe, Esperanza is just that. Hope. She maybe gave mama hope after papa died. She has a set reason to live again." Buffy concluded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Esperanza continued to liven and lift the spirits of all around her. She was her grandmothers pride and joy and her father's everything. Dona and Angel went on to have two more children, both boys. Although males, Esperanza was the eldest and would one day head the families and inherit their fortune. Faith and Spike also married and had a child. He was his cousins best friend and her sole confidant. Buffy and Angel lived to a ripe old age, but Joyce died when their third child and son, Francisco died. Her heart was broken. Buffy and Angelus were hurt, devastated and Buffy even sank into a deep depression until she was able to pull together to take care of her family. The couple never separated. Xander was married to Willow five years later and she and Oz never got back together. The couple was murdered two years later as a threat to Buffy and her and Angelus' now joined empire. Dawn married a young man she met in college and with Buffy's permission and urging, left the estate and the family in order to a pursue a more normal life. Esperanza grew to become as powerful as her two parents. Though challenged, no one dare try to challenge her power, for they knew, she had something they didn't: LOVE.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
